


Prompt: gloves/ socks/ boots

by 25_kitkat



Series: DaiSuga Winter Weekend! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga Winter Weekend 2017, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25_kitkat/pseuds/25_kitkat





	Prompt: gloves/ socks/ boots

The silver-haired man sat comfortably on the couch, with a warm mug of peppermint tea held tightly in his cold hands. with a happy hum, he gazed out the window to watch the steadily falling snow. Delicate flakes of white sticking to every surface, the colors of the city hidden under a cold blanket.

The peaceful scene is broken by a loud clattering of creaking doors and heavy stumbling of footsteps. "SUGA!'' Daichi yells excitedly as he trips ungracefully into the living room. "Suga it's snowing!" He proudly declares, catching himself on the edge of the couch.

Suga chuckles in amusement, as he watches his lover's childlike enthusiasm. "I can see that" He snorts, pointedly glancing out the window.

"You're no fun Koushi" Daichi mumbles dejectedly. Suga frowns, looking at Daichi in bemusement. He quirks his brows as he takes in his appearance; a heavy winter coat, warm woolen gloves, and sturdy snow boots. All of which were dripping wet from the quickly melting snow, a trail of messy footprints could be seen down the hallway. A large puddle was gathering under the other man's feet.

Suga lets out a disgruntled gasp "Sawamura! your shoes!?" He quickly sets his mug on the side table, moving to find a towel. "You're ruining the flooring!" He grumbles.

"Oh?..." Daichi shifts, glancing at his feet. "Oh, I'm so sorry!!" He frantically apoligizees, bowing slightly in embarrassment. 

Suga sighs, throwing Diachi a towel, and quickly dring of the rest of the floor. "It's not the end of the world," He turns to face the other man. "Now...shall we go?" Suga questions, hurrying to gather his coat, hat, and scarf. He hums excitedly as he laces up his boots.

Daichi grins, swiftly making his way to the door. "Wanna have a snowball fight?" 

Suga stands fixing his hat and shoots the other a mischievous grin. "Of course...Winner buys food!!" He laughs, flinging open the door and quickly escaping to get a headstart.

"Oi! Hey, wait up!?" Daichi squawks, closing the door and chasing out into the snow after his cackling boyfriend "KOUSHI!!"


End file.
